


A New World

by orphan_account



Category: Off
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just some shitty thing I thought of at 3 AM, M/M, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Zacharie without a mask, everyone is human, i'm gonna throw together some backstory idea for Zacharie, rating my change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the switch got flipped, the world re-set. What will the Batter do in this new world. Will he find a new Mission? If he does, maybe he will have help this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New world

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be a cute thing to have happen to them and such and I might write a small one-shot for this AU after. 
> 
> I'm gonna risk this in case my friends find this, but I'm dedicating this to them for showing me this genre of game :)

I did it. I killed Judge and flipped the switch. What will happen to everyone? I am left with no time to wonder, as my field of vision starts to go white. I wonder if this is the end of my Mission. What will happen to me after? Mt vision has gone completely white. I feel myself fading out of consciousness. My world goes black. 

When I open my eyes, I see a blue sky. Like the ones I read about in a book. I wonder if this is heaven. Or hell. But then again, when did hell ever have blue sky's? I can feel something strange under my hands. It's not the plastic ground if the Zones, so what is it? I look down and see that whatever it is, is green. It's kinda soft. I run my hand over it while still looking up at the bright, blue sky, ad the white, fluffy things floating up there. Are they specters? No. They can't be. I purified that world. And probably sent me here. Wherever 'Here' is. 

Just then, I hear a moan coming from my left. I turn away from the sky to see Zacharie. I reach out to shake him fully awake. As I do this, he opens his eyes to stare up at me. He finally speaks. 

"Batter?"

It is then that I realize Zacharie is not wearing any sort if mask on his face. He had once told me, while the player had paused the game, that something had happened to his face, and that was why he wore the masks. But now his face looked perfectly normal. 

Before I could do anything however, Zacharie tackled me in a hug, saying something about being scared the world was imploding, and never seeing me again. I'm really not sure how to react to this turn of events, except with a strangled "Zach, can't breathe". Zacharie lets up on the hug but is still clinging to me. Then he apparently notices he is not wearing a mask, as he pulled back very suddenly and starts patting his face. 

"Maskmaskmask. Where is my mask?!"

Zach is really freaking out now. Patting the green stuff and looking around frantically. 

"Hey! Zacharie! Stop! Your face is fine!" I say. He looks at me with a look so filled with shock, that look asks the silent question of "really? You're not bullshitting me?". I go up to him, and cup his face. I start patting it down. 

"Nope. No scars, blemishes, deformities or weirdness whatsoever."

This is rather strange. I don't ever remember feeling emotions like this. This feeling is warm and fuzzy. I guess I can ignore it until I get more information. Zach is looking at me again. 

"Really?" He asks. "Completely normal?" 

I look him up and down. Yup, normal. 

"Yes. As normal as can be."  
"Thank god" I hear him mutter. 

"Wait, Batter, if you and I are here then where is the Judge, and everyone else?"

That is a good question. 

"I don't really know. Maybe they appeared somewhere else in this world. Do you want to go look?"  
"Sure." Zacharie answers. 

Me and Zacharie start walking in the general direction of 'straight ahead'. 

Maybe half an hour later and we see a city in the distance among this sea of green. Zacharie start running for it. I shake my head. I feel that warm feeling again. Is it fondness? Maybe. I let go of that particular train of thought as I run after Zacharie.


	2. The New City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batter and Zacharie find a city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry this is so short! I don't have a big window of writing opportunity for this and I felt like that was a good place to stop for now. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes there might be!

I run to try and catch up to Zacharie while he sprints to the city like he was running from a specter. I almost run into him as he suddenly stops at what appears to be the gate to the city. 

"Wow" Zacharie breathes.  
"Never seen anything quite like this." I answer.  
"Reminds me of Zone 2, except it's not that pink color."  
"Yes."  
Zacharie takes a deep breath. "So, Batter? Are you ready to enter the seemingly normal, not pink, what appears to be residential city?  
It's my turn to take a deep breath. "Sure. Let's go."

We turn towards the city. From where we're standing, the gate looks very large. I can't help but think of Enoch, and his huge fucking head. 

"Hey, Batter! You coming?" Zacharie yells.

I guess I must have zoned out. I jog to catch up to him, as he enters the city. We were so wrong when we thought this city was like Zone 2. It was more like every Zone had collided to form one super Zone. There seemed to be and industrial sector, a residential building, and a sector filled with factories. I thought we would need some form of currency, like back in the Game, so I try to open my inventory. I find, however that I am not sure how to go about doing that. The player always gave me a command. I decide to just pat down my pockets. 

In one of my back pockets, I find some form of pouch that holds my Credits. Same amount as what I had in the Game, which amounted to about 1500. That, plus whatever Zacharie had from his business as a merchant should be sufficient. 

"Hey, Zacharie, how many Credits do you have? I have a feeling we'll need them."  
"Of course, mon ami, let's see... I have approximately 10 000 rom my work as a merchant. Do you think that will be sufficient?"  
"Well, judging by that sign that says '200 credits a month' above that residential building, I would say that is sufficient, until we can find a paying occupation. Add my 1500, and we have 11 500, so we should be able to live off that for a while."  
Zacharie sighs. "I wonder if we'll meet anyone here, mon ami?"  
I know who he's wondering about, and strangely, I feel the urge to hug Zacharie. " We might be able to find her, Zach."  
Zacharie looks surprised by the hug, but after a few seconds, he hugs me back. I remember having the thought that I should do this more often.  
Zacharie and I pull back from the hug on some silent signal and he looks at me with a look that says 'thanks. I needed that'.

"so, mon ami, should we go look for a home to stay at?' "yes, Zacharie, let's." I guess that by some unspoken agreement, we decided to find a place to stay together, until we could get on our feet with a steady income. I mean I think I heard of some Elsen doing that. So it's normal. Zacharie's just a friend anyway, right? Damn. That fuzzy, intoxicating feeling is back again. What is it? It sort of feels like a really good friendship that I never want to leave, but I guess that's nothing new. So more then that. What is it? By now I realized that Zacharie had started walking ahead, so I ran to catch up. We came up to a reaidential building with a flashing 'vacancy' sign, and walked in.


	3. A New Flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zacharie and Batter find their home, and Batter has emotional conflicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws chapter three at you and runs away* 
> 
>  
> 
> Gonna dedicate this to my good friend Piper. She dedicated a whole French period to looking for this. YOU FOUND IT!

I and Zacharie walked up to the residential zone to see if there are any vacancies left that we could occupy. As we walked through the door, a nice, cheery receptionist greeted us. According to her name tag, her name was Sandy.

“Hi there! Are you looking for someone to visit or are you looking to fill a vacancy?”

Zacharie answered with “filling a vacancy.”

I stood stock still. This girl made me uncomfortable. I wanted to get our home and not interact with her any more than I had to. The receptionist nodded and led us down a hallway to what appeared to be an office.

"OK! Here you go! Just go on in and talk to the...Person who rents out flats!"

After that sentence, I could tell she was not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Zacharie and I entered the office, and there was Enoch. He was sitting at his desk filling out forms. He looked up as the door opened.

"Well, hello, Zacharie. Batter."

I remember Enoch from Zone 3. He was rather fat then. By the looks of it, he's slimmed down a bit. I don't plan on interacting much with him much either.

\--------

The conversation about purchasing the residential block was long and boring, and Zacharie did most of the talking. He also managed to get us a good price of 500 credits instead of the usual 1000. Enoch gave me and Zacharie our room number and two keys and a spare for our room. We took the elevator up to floor 2, room 30. Damn. There was that warm, fuzzy feeling again. What in the hell was it?! I didn't have time to examine it closer, as we had arrived at our designated floor. Zacharie chuckled and skipped out of the elevator, and down the hall. Zacharie only stopped when he reached the door. Zacharie let out a low chuckle.

"Well, here we are, mon ami! Let's go see our home!"  
"Yes, Zacharie. Let's."

It was then that I realized that Zacharie was not wearing his mask. I saw it hanging by his waist, from a loop on his pants. I don't think he'll let it go for a while though. No matter how many times I tell him he's absolutely perfect. Wait, what? Since when did I start thinking Zacharie was 'perfect'? Shit! That fuzzy feeling is back with a vengeance. There is an immense need to comfort him and wrap him in blankets and feed him soup, and be sweet to him. Where the fuck is all this coming from. I am really not used to feeling this kind of emotion. What the hell happened to 'Purify everything' and 'kill all specters'? Time was so much simpler back then. I sorta miss having no emotions, but, I don't want to not have them either. WHY MUST EVERYTHING BE SO FUCKING COMPLICATED?! "Batter?" Oops. Fuck. Shit. I said that out loud. Also I am still in the doorway. I walk into the flat and the first thing I notice is the giant flat screen TV on the back wall. There is also a shit tone of what appear to be consoles for disks. So gaming? I'm just gonna Nope away from those for a while... The room is painted in a gross puke green, that, no matter what Zacharie says, we are painting over. Then we see the kitchenette. It is painted a nice creamy robin's eggshell blue. The kitchenette is small, but holds the necessities of counter space, a stove and oven, fridge and freezer, drink maker of some sort, and what appears to be a strange looking microwave. Down another hall is two bedrooms and a bathroom. One bedroom is pained with a dark burgundy red, and the other in a sort of sunset pinky orange blue. I immediately go to the burgundy room. Zacharie chuckles. Je knew what my reaction would be. Fucking shit. There's that feeling again. Fuck fuck fucking shit fuck dick twat fucker fucking cock and balls shitty fuck fuck fuck shit.


	4. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zacharie and Batter go shopping, run into an old friend/acquaintance, and Batter is still frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I had this amazingly long bout of writer's block, but now I'm back on track. Also, I'm sorry this one is shorter, but I need to figure out how I want Batter and Sucre to interact, you know, whether or not they are civil and such. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Zacharie and I walked down to the food store, as we had realized we needed food. Food is important to life after all. As we approached the store, Zacharie became more and more excitable, and when we actually entered the store, he sprinted off to god knows where. After a long and arduous search, I found him in the junk food section. Zacharie was talking to someone who looked vaguely familiar. She had shoulder length teal hair, and wore baggy pants with a leather jacket. I hear Zacharie mention what appears to be her name. Sucre. OH! I remember her. She was that girl underneath Zone 0. The one who wanted to dance. She was a good opponent. Had these little candy things that-

“-tter?”

Zacharie’s voice drew me from my thoughts about my previous encounter with Sucre. 

“Batter?”

I look over to find both Zacharie and Sucre staring at me like I’ve lost my mind.

“Batter, are you ok?”

I let out a sigh. “Yeah, Zacharie. I’m fine. Just spaced out, I guess.”

“Well, Mon ami, this is Sucre. I knew her in the Game.”

As I look upon the girl who looks very cheerful and happy, I think that maybe, Zacharie could have been like that before the mask and whatever happened to him to make him wear it.  
…Damn that stupid fucking feeling to the pits of hell!  
___...___

Once Zacharie and I got all the food we would need for quite a while (mostly the junk food Zacharie found), we walked back home to our home. Zacharie had Sucre’s building number and they had agreed to meet some other time. That girl is way to hyper for me to deal with. I wonder where Pablo got to. Is he here or someplace else? Well if he’s here, I’ll find him. Just look for the cat with the weird smile.  
I wander through the thing called an ‘apartment’ and end up in my room, that is conveniently placed right beside Zacharie’s and he had plopped down on his bed and is eating some random thing he got at the store.  
DAMN! Chest, stop doing a thing where it feels like there are butterflies trapped inside!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok! next chapter! I'm gonna try to start updating regularly so sit tight.

I wake up to small birds screeching at something, because who in their right mind would wake up this early. I look at the thing people in this world call a ‘digital clock’ and the time says 6:30. Damn. I roll over and try to fall asleep again, but the light from the window is really fucking persistent. Since I can’t actually sleep until some kind of godly hour, I decide to make some food for myself and Zacharie.

I get to the fridge and look at what we bought. I soon realize that what Zacharie bought is either ridiculously sweet, or needs copious amounts of sugary sweet things to actually taste good. Great. Well the only sweet thing that I can actually moderate how sweet it ends up being is pancakes and/or waffles, so I’ll go with those.

As I’m making the food, I wonder to myself: why in the hell am I making food for Zacharie? Isn’t he perfectly capable of making his own? Why am I almost constantly thinking about him? Ah, fuck. There goes what I have now dubbed ‘The Stupid Feeling That I Can’t Name but Has Become a Regular Part of My God Forsaken Life’. Stupid fucking feeling. Why have you forced your way into my life? Were you invited? No! So go the fuck away.

I wonder if I can look up what this feeling is.

As I am contemplating whether or not I can find out what this feeling is, a shrill beeping noise penetrates my brain. I look up and, shitfuckchrist! The food is burning. I try to grab the pan, but it’s too hot, so I grab one of my bats that had landed in the world with me, and proceed to whack the pan until it falls off the stove. God damn it! The food is still on fire! Somewhere in the collision, Zacharie appeared and grabbed a bucket. I shoved it under the water spout in the metal bowl for washing shit, and dump it on the now ruined pancakes. Fuck. Well THAT went well. Why can’t I do anything right?

Zacharie and I stand, panting, staring at the burned food. The high pitched beeping noise still in the background.  
“Ummm… Batter, why is there food on fire at-“ Zacharie looks up at the clock on the stove- “seven in the morning? And why are you even awake?”  
I look up at Zacharie.

“Well… Ikindasortamaybetriedtomakeyoufoodbutthenitcaughtonfireandyeah”

Zacharie looks at me with a strange look like I just spit more fire over the already burned food.

“Sorry, mon ami. Didn’t catch that.”

I sigh. I don’t want to admit that I made him food and fucked it up so bad, it isn’t even edible. Well here goes nothing.

“I tried to make food but it turned out like this instead. I really fucked up.”

I finally look at Zacharie and notice him clutching a sword. Oh. He thought some asshole came in. Fuck. I finally look him in the eye and I notice he has really beautiful eyes. Huge blue eyes that take in everything around them and appraise it. His eyes are knowing and they suit his purpose as a merchant. I could get lost in those eyes. They sparkle too. Like the ocean. 

I’m pulled out of his eyes by laughter. Loud and…loud. But nice. I like Zacharie’s laugh. The sword clatters to the floor. I realize he’s laughing at my attempt at food making. Maybe it’s because of the situation, maybe his laughter is infectious, and maybe I just wanted to laugh because fuck it.   
But why in the seven fucking hells is this feeling so fucking persistent?!


	6. A New Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in Zacharie's POV. Our beloved merchant makes a discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have said this at the beginning, but this story is un-beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. I would love to get a Beta to read over my stories, so if your interested, I would love to have you:) Feel free to tell me about any mistakes you find in the comments. Thanks!

I was standing in the kitchen with Batter. The stove, or rather what was on the stove, was still smoking, and we were just standing there. I was running the whole situation over in my head, and the thought of batter making food was so hilarious. We never had any real food in the game to cook. All there was was the assortment of meats, and those were always eaten raw. That thought combined with the look of pure "shit I fucked up bad" on the Batter's face, I doubled over in laughter. In my haze of amusement, I thought I saw Batter smile a bit. Just a barely there smirk, but it looked perfect on his face. Without thinking, I find my self walking towards him. I throw my arm around his shoulder, still chuckling a bit.

"Well, Mon ami? Should we try again? With the food?"

Batter looks at me with a look that is maybe relief and maybe just a facial quirk, before slipping back into the emotionless mask he usually wares on his beautiful face.  
Wait...since when did Batter look...cute?  
Ooooooh no. Nononono. This could not be happening. absolutely not. No. why me? I always like the people who have no hope of ever liking me back. Why?

Oh. Batter is staring at me. why is Batter staring me? 

I feel my face starting to heat up. Shitshitshit. I turn away before he can see my blush, and grab the pack of toaster waffles. 

I dissolve into another bout of laughter.

"What? What is it? Was it something I did?"

Batter looks so flustered. I've never seen him like this. Awww. He's hot when he's flustered. Fuck.

"Batter, Mon ami, you don't cook these. You put them in the toaster. Like this." I demonstrate the process.  
A light blush starts to darken Batter's cheeks. 

"Oh" is all Batter sais, before swiftly turning around to grab some plates and glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a shorter chapter. Mostly because of starting High school and having a shit tone of homework and zero time to right, so I figured I'd use this small window and give you guys a small update at least.


End file.
